drachenzahmen_leicht_gemacht_ocfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog:Lord Aralor/Der Anfang vom Ende (Teil 2)
Wer den Vorgänger dieses Blogs noch nicht gelesen hat, sollte das erstmal nachholen, bevor er oder sie sich diesen hier zu Gemüte führt. Wenn das schon der Fall ist, umso besser. Jetzt will ich euch aber nicht mit noch mehr Einleitungsgeplapper auf die Nerven gehen und gleich mit dem eigentlichen Thema beginnen. thumb|left|NickaWie ich euch im letzten Blog schon versprochen habe, erzähle ich euch hier ein bisschen mehr über meine Pläne für dieses Wiki. Im ersten Teil des Blogs habe ich ja vor allem darüber geredet, wie und wieso ich meine Geschichten hier vervollständigen möchte. Aber auf den Inhalt an sich bin ich noch nicht wirklich eingegangen. Das versuche ich jetzt nachzuholen. Dazu gebe ich euch erst mal eine kleine Übersicht, welche Geschichten denn überhaupt geplant gewesen wären, was sie beinhaltet hätten und in welcher Reihenfolge sie spielen. * Nicka – Staffel 1 ist voll und ganz der Drachenseite von „HTTYD“ gewidmet und spielt noch vor dem ersten Mingard-Teil. In dieser Serie von Kurzgeschichten hätten Nicka und ihre Drachenfreunde Abenteuer rund um Mingard erlebt und nebenbei auch noch ein großes Geheimnis in Nickas Familiengeschichte aufgedeckt. * thumb|ThytarMingard: Die große Schlacht war als Anfang der Mingard-Trilogie um Thorin geplant. Was sich darin so ereignet hätte, müsste aufmerksamen Lesern meiner Seiten und Geschichten eigentlich schon bekannt sein. Wenn ihr nicht zu diesen gehört, auch nicht schlimm. Grob gesagt geht es darum, dass Thytar, der Ziehsohn eines ehemaligen Häuptlings von Mingard, sein Geburtsrecht auf die Insel einfordert und die Mingardianer so in eine blutige Schlacht mit vielen Opfern verwickelt (RIP Adeus). * Mingard: Die Drachen-Festspiele ist der zweite Teil der Mingard-Trilogie und, wie schon erwähnt, die einzige halbwegs fertiggestellte Geschichte. Hier geht es vor allem um einen Wettstreit zwischen jungen Drachenreitern und Thytars Rache. * Nicka – Staffel 2 'ist leider aus meinen Erinnerungen verschwunden. Ich weiß nur noch, dass sie irgendwann nach der ersten und vor Beginn der Jäger-Trilogie gespielt hätte. Vielleicht hätte sie etwas mit der Gründung des Clans der Ergänzung zu tun gehabt. * 'Jäger – Die Allianz der Drachenzähmer ist der nie fertiggestellte erste Teil der Jäger-Trilogie. Ein viel erwachsener Thorin versammelt darin als Anführer einer ehemaligen Drachenhändlerorganisation Drachenreiter aus allen Teilen der Wiki-Welt, um gegen ein Übel namens „Walküre“ zu kämpfen. Hier bestünde einiger Bearbeitungsbedarf, da Hicks inklusive Ohnezahn in der Geschichte vorkommt, obwohl die Geschichte nach dem dritten Kinofilm spielt und die beiden sich da ja schon längst getrennt haben. * Jäger – Die Verschwörung '''ist ein Arbeitstitel, der mir gerade erst eingefallen ist. Bisher hatte ich diese Geschichte immer nur unter dem Namen „Jäger 2“ im Kopf, also bitte verurteilt mich nicht für diesen nicht gerade perfekten Titel. Wie auch immer: Thorin wären hier auf einen Bund von mächtigen Feinden gestoßen und hätte sich mit alten Rivalen und Freunden verbünden müssen. * '''Jäger – Die Heere des Obersten '''wäre der Abschluss der Jäger-Trilogie geworden. Mit all den Verbündeten, die er in den ersten beiden Teilen um sich gesammelt hat, wäre Thorin gegen den Obersten angetreten, einen Heerführer, der mit Armeen aus Drachen und Menschen Verderben über die Welt bringt. Außerdem wäre hier Thytars Ursprung erläutert worden. * '''Mingard: Der Drachenkrieg war das eingeplante Ende beider Storybögen – sowohl vom Mingard-Zyklus als auch von der Jäger-Trilogie. Er hätte dafür gesorgt, dass sich die Drachen von Mingard genauso von den Menschen abspalten wie die auf Berk. Allerdings wäre die Begründung dafür deutlich plausibler und weniger kitschig ausgefallen (sorry an alle „Teil 3“-Fans, aber das ist meine Meinung). Die Geschichte hat schließlich „Krieg“ im Namen. * Nicka – Staffel 3: Das Königreich des Ostens '''ist der Abschluss der Geschichten aus Drachensicht. Nicka und ihre Drachen hätten auf der Flucht vor ihren einstigen Verbündeten Schlachten gegen Menschen und Drachen geschlagen und schließlich ihr autarkes Drachenkönigreich gegründet. (Zu der Zeit, als ich mir diese Geschichte ausgedacht habe, gab es noch das Konzept von Drachenkönigreichen im Wiki. Allerdings gab es davon nie mehr eines, welches von Nachtschattenreiter / DragonsLaw gegründet worden war.) Puh, das war ja mal eine geballte Ladung an Informationen über Geschichten, die ihr nie lesen werden könnt. Zumindest nicht in Prosaform. Aber dafür werde ich mein anderes Versprechen einhalten und euch den Inhalt all dieser Geschichten und noch ein paar anderer unvollständiger Projekte in Infotextform liefern. Ein weiteres Projekt, das ich bisher noch gar nicht erwähnt habe, ist die Vorvorgeschichte der Jäger-Trilogie. Darin geht es um den griechischen Jungen Menterior, der mit seinem Drachen in den hohen Norden kommt, dort eine Welt der Drachen entdeckt und Castra Draci gründet. Davon sind sogar 1 1/2 Kapitel in Geschichtenform vollhanden. Deshalb habe ich zum Abschluss noch eine Frage an euch: Wollt ihr, dass ich diesen Text veröffentliche, auf die Gefahr hin, dass ihr dann unbedingt weiterlesen wollt? Oder soll er weiterhin auf meiner Festplatte vor sich hinsiechen? Es ist eure Entscheidung. '''Und schon wieder muss ich einen Cut machen! '''Ich habe noch einiges zu erzählen, über Drachenzähmen, über dieses Wiki, über Wikia an sich und natürlich über das Schreiben von Geschichten. Aber ich glaube, diese Themen sind besser im Post „Das Ende vom Ende“ aufgehoben, den ich schreiben werde, nachdem ich meine ganzen hier versprochenen Sachen erledigt habe. Deshalb bitte ich hier erstmal um Rückmeldung und ein bisschen Geduld. Denn auch Infotexte schreiben sich nicht von selbst, aber das wisst ihr vermutlich alle selbst. Bis dahin Viele Grüße '''LAralor Nachtrag: In der Zwischenzeit habe ich ein weiteres Konzept ausprobiert, wie ich meine Geschichten veröffentlichen könnte. Dieses funktioniert folgendermaßen: Erik Malstrom erzählt die Geschichten als erwachsener Mann und Vater in Dialogform – und zwar seinem Sohn Einall und einigen anderen Kindern; und am Lagerfeuer; und als historische Geschichten; und in der Zeit, in der es keine Drachen mehr gibt; und als Sagen; irgendwie so was in der Art. Der Anfang zur Schlacht von Mingard ist schon gemacht. Hier ist ein kleiner Auszug daraus: Bezüglich der Länge kann ich nur sagen, dass sie verglichen mit den vollständigen Prosavarianten eindeutig weniger Aufwand fordern. Allerdings wären sie sicher angenehmer und spannender zu lesen als bloße Infotexte – das ist zumindest meine Meinung. Ich bin schon sehr gespannt, was ihr davon haltet. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag